


有恃无恐 Fearless (because it can't be worse)

by lengfeiLee



Series: ABO batfamily [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Jason, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Bruce, top!bruce, yes bruce is pregnants but he's topping Jason
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lengfeiLee/pseuds/lengfeiLee





	1. Chapter 1

Jason在东半球的深夜接到了蝙蝠侠的求救信号。  
这不是好兆头，特别是这条讯息还是那位可敬的老管家代发的。  
“你必须回家，Master Jason。”  
讯息中Alfred的全息影像还是那么彬彬有礼，但难掩担忧。  
“我会的，尽快。”  
Jason并没有多问什么。很多时候斩钉截铁的命令比起慌乱的解释更让人意识到事态的严重性。  
Kori和Roy很够朋友地把他送到Wayne庄园附近，拍着他的肩膀再三叮嘱如果有处理不来的事一定联系他们。Jason心不在焉点点头，背起挎包跳下飞船奔向庄园。  
他不相信迎接他的将是个噩耗，若果真如此，联系他的至少是Dick；但若是那老家伙把自己弄成重伤，Alfred最先联系的也不会是他，这让他在飞船上百思不得其解。  
“上帝保佑，你来得还算及时。Master Jason请随我来。”  
迎接他的也只有管家一人，这让Jason皱起眉头。  
“他们已经到了吗？”  
“其他的young master们不必要知道。”Alfred突然停下脚步，转过身，“我希望你还没来得及通知他们。”  
“没有……”Jason赶忙解释。  
“很好，Master Bruce就在主卧室内，我想他需要你。”  
管家绅士地伸手指向Jason记忆中熟悉的门板。  
Jason还没将疑惑问出，身体突然变得有些燥热，香甜冷冽又带着不寻常的苦涩气息透过门缝溢出来——Omega的味道。  
Jason的疑惑瞬间转化为愤怒，毫不掩饰厌恶地瞪向Alfred。  
“老家伙他正在……”跟Omega厮混，叫我来干什么？  
Jason的话还未出口，老管家早有预料似的提高声音打断他。  
“事情并非你想的那样，Master Jason。”Alfred从衣袋里掏出什么递给他，“我们都清楚Mater Bruce在某些时候倔强得让人气愤，但他不是超人类……我希望你能帮他。”  
Jason接过Alfred递过来的东西，是防信息素气息的特制口罩，身为Beta的管家显然是不需要的，但Jason是年轻的Alpha，这另当别论。  
曾经的罗宾机械性地戴上口罩，他没再多问什么，答案就在门的另一侧，他知道自己肯定会推开那扇门，老管家也似乎吃准了他这点。  
“Master Bruce的床边有呼唤铃，你知道的，如果需要我的帮助的话。”  
Alfred向他微微鞠躬，离开了。  
Jason深吸一口气，不是百分百过滤信息素的口罩让他又闻到那Omega的气息，但浓度不足以影响到他产生生理反应。  
“好吧，Bruce，让我看看你又和怎样迷人的Omega……”  
Jason自言自语着推开门，房间内昏暗的床头灯让家具就像蒙上一层黑布，看不分明细节，但那张大床上，分明只躺着一人。  
过大的信息量险些冲垮Jason的神经回路：所有人都知道哥谭宝贝Brucie是个迷人的Alpha，所有正义联盟成员都知道蝙蝠侠是个沉着的Beta，所有蝙蝠家族成员都知道他们的导师是伪装成Alpha的Beta……  
这都无法解释为什么此时，香甜的Omega气息透过滤网钻进Jason的鼻腔。  
只有一种解释了，尽管那够疯狂。  
Bruce Wayne，蝙蝠侠，凌厉的黑暗骑士是Omega。  
Jason确定Bruce睡得很沉，一定是药物的作用，否则他与Alfred在门外的那番对话一定会把床上的人吵醒。他小心走到床边，厚实的地毯隐去了脚步的声响，卧病在床的人的身影渐渐清晰，于此同时，渗入口罩内的Omega信息素也愈加浓郁。  
健壮的Omega实则睡得并不安稳，Bruce的身体在无规律地轻微颤抖，似被梦魇纠缠，挣扎着想醒过来。  
“罗宾……Jay……撑住，我来了，撑住……”  
Jason探向前导师额头的手停在半空，单凭只字片语，他就能猜到Bruce此时此刻经历着怎样的梦境。严格说，并不是梦境，异常的发情期能削弱任何人的意志，陷入清醒时被封锁的记忆。  
“我在，Bruce。”  
半空中的手轻轻落在目的地，抚去Bruce烫得惊人的面颊上的汗水。Jason突然明白Alfred为什么叫他来——不是Alfred的决定，而是Bruce本人。  
Omega突然张开冰蓝色的眼睛，直直勾勾看着站在床边的Jason。突如其来的状况让青年Alpha只得伫在原地。  
“Jason？！”  
“是我，你……”  
没等Jason询问他没猜到的细节，Bruce突然发狂一般翻身爬到床的另一侧，在另一边的床头柜翻找，Jason才注意到，床对侧的地板上堆满了抑制剂与镇静剂的空瓶和包装。  
“上帝，老家伙你用了多少……”  
“闭嘴！Jason你快出去，叫Alfred来！”  
Bruce的声音沙哑而急躁，这很不常见。即便一再提醒自己Bruce现在是个病人，被强行打断并下了逐客令的Jason不再有好脸色。  
“你在自杀，Bruce！你已经过量用药了。你现在需要的不是抑制剂。”  
Bruce似乎想对他大吵大叫，但生生遏制住了，他注意到Bruce的手指抓紧了木质的床头边缘。Jason这才想起自己戴着过滤口罩，而Bruce却没有，自己的信息素勾起黑暗骑士Omega的本能，挑逗着他的底线。  
“让我帮你，Bruce。”  
Jason摘下口罩，古龙水般的甜香气息扑面而来，而后，他拉开上衣的拉链。  
两种气息充斥在卧室内，逐渐扩散交融。  
十几个小时后，自己一定会后悔，Bruce也一定会恨他，这些Jason心里都清楚，但他还是爬上了那张拳击台似的大床。  
这还真像战场。Jason暗暗想道。  
“你不知道自己允诺了什么。”  
Bruce抓在床头的手指渐渐放松，看着他的眼神却愈发炽烈，像是盯紧猎物的肉食动物。  
“就算结果再糟也没关系不是吗？”Jason苦笑着褪去贴身的衬衫，莫名地苦涩冲淡了情事前的尴尬，“我们让对方失望太多次了。”因此才能有恃无恐。  
衬衫没来得及叠好，就被Jason慌乱之下甩在地上。  
Jason震惊地看着压在他身上的Omega，忘了推拒与询问。  
长裤与内裤被一并粗暴扯下，扔在那一堆药品的空瓶上，直到双腿被M字型对折分开，Jason才意识到事态的不对劲儿。  
“Bruce？”  
Bruce迅速地扯掉自己的睡袍，而后是私处最后一层遮拦。Jason不小心瞥到那红到发紫的器官时面颊瞬时发烫。一个Omega居然……Jason暗暗估算了自己那处的大小，有些气愤与挫败。  
年长的男人显然发现了这点，喉咙中发出笑音。  
“如你所见，我与其他Omega……有些不同。”  
Jason的手被突然握住，他撑起上身，在那只布满茧子的大手带领下，碰触到曾经的养父的双腿间，沿着鼠蹊部向更加私密处滑去。  
“Bru……”  
Jason觉得自己在做梦。虽然这种让人脸红心跳的梦境，在他还是罗宾时并不少见，但当指尖的传来的湿滑炽热如此真实时，Jason本能还是想羞涩躲避。  
而后，Jason指尖碰到了那里，Omega特有的器官，尽管不明显到甚至可以忽略它的存在，小到不可能被任何Alpha进犯，但的的确确显示出这具身体主人的第二性征。  
Jason用力抽回手，重新倒回床上，另一只手盖住自己的眼睛。  
他全都明白了，即便还不知道造成Bruce生理缺陷的原因，但接下来要发生的事，Jason一清二楚。  
他的确不知道自己允诺了什么。  
Omega信息素的气息让Jason沉迷，他本能报以自己的气息作为回应，彻底斩断了年长Omega所剩无多的理智。  
指缝间的光线突然消失殆尽，Jason疑惑地将手从眼上移开，没等适应突然降临的黑暗，就被一具宽广的身躯压进床垫。  
“但愿黑暗能让你好接受些。”  
Bruce如是解释他熄掉床头灯的行为，高挺的鼻尖在Jason颈部乱蹭，汲取外分泌腺体散发出的年轻Alpha气息，另一只手在Jason大腿处打着圈地抚摸。  
“要做什么快做，老头子。”Jason的Alpha本能叫嚣着反抗，他才不会承认黑暗的确保护了他的自尊心，“趁我还没反悔前。”  
Bruce依依不舍离开他颈部，Jason的膝弯处被一只有力的手分得更开，一根湿润的手指顶上Alpha本不该被侵犯的入口处。  
男人粗糙的手指侵入Jason的肠道时，红头罩差点想一拳挥出去。他是个Alpha，他本该用信息素压制住愿与他共度良宵的Omega，然后进入他/她，而不是……  
“唔……别碰那……”  
Jason抓紧床单，他差点忘了，花花公子Brucie曾让多少Omega拜倒在他的西装裤下。Bruce熟练掌握着一个迷人Alpha应有的床技。  
“疼吗？”  
粗糙的手指在他体内缓慢地打着转，指肚恰到好处地按摩着肠壁外的腺体。  
Jason摇摇头，他不确定Bruce能不能看到。  
当身体自然开始适应入侵时，那根手指却不再动作。Bruce的另一只手撑住自己的额头，拇指按在太阳穴上急促喘息着。  
“Bruce？”  
“我……没事。”  
Jason疑惑着刚要发问，大腿内侧就感到身下异常湿润的床单。  
意识到那是Omega自动分泌的汁水时，Jason脸上一阵发烫。  
Jason将臀部抬高示意对方抽出手指，双腿环住年长男人结实的腰，这是他身为Alpha能做出的最大程度的邀请。  
Bruce没有拒绝。Jason半张脸埋进枕头，视觉已经适应了黑暗，他偷眼看着养父腿间的水渍蜿蜒而下直至被床单吸收。Bruce将大腿上的汁水涂抹在自己尺寸可观的器官上，而后抬高Jason的腰。  
意识到润滑用的液体是什么时，Jason顿时觉得喉咙发干。  
“放松，my Alpha boy。”  
Jason还没想到该如何抱怨这个奇怪的新称呼，秘处传来的疼痛让他眼前一片泪雾。他本能地捶打推拒着身上人的肩膀，却只是换来更深入的进犯。  
挣扎与疼痛带来的疲惫感让反抗趋于平静，Omega的清香甜腻让Jason彻底投降，他呜咽着被动承受Bruce给予他的一切。  
Omega没有结，但并不代表Jason好过多少，毕竟Alpha的生理结构本就不适合接纳。  
稍微平静下来的Jason用手背抹去泪水，这才注意到不知何时Bruce在他腰下垫了两个枕头，自己的脚踝搭在男人的肩膀上。他可以模糊看到男人粗壮的下体是怎样一次次顶入他体内，也可以看到自己性器的根部，Alpha特有的结居然微微肿胀。  
过于直观的画面让羞耻感再次涌上Alpha的心头。Bruce永远不会明白他为他做出的牺牲，或许这次他如此轻易与他上床，也只不过是逻辑推断后最可行的结果——蝙蝠侠不能死于非合理用药。  
“Jay？”  
Jason刚意识到自己居然在性爱中途走神了，想说些什么缓解尴尬，下唇却被纳入另一人温热的口腔。男人的额头顶住他的，加深这个吻。  
Bruce在吻他！脑中所有揣测与胡思乱想全部被这一条信息取代，Jason张开唇迎接着对方的进犯。该死的，他甚至觉得Bruce的唾液中都混着费洛蒙，不然为什么交缠的舌尖都能传来微妙的刺激。  
“唔……Bru……”  
Bruce湿润的手掌突然握住Jason的阴茎，顺着茎体滑到膨大的结，粗糙的掌纹反复摩擦着那处。  
Jason从没把结深入到任何Beta或者Omega体内，初次被温暖和湿润包围，他的结很快胀到最大，鼓胀的压迫感让经验缺乏的Alpha慌乱异常。  
“Bruce，不要再……啊！”  
男人突然开始小心挤压那处，同时加快挺腰的节奏，Jason慌张搂紧男人的背部，像抱紧浮木的落海之人。  
Jason一次次被压进柔软的床垫，像一条被起伏的海浪反复拍进沙滩的鱼，在波涛中无助地等待潮水退去。当男人的双手同时摩擦着性器的顶端，按揉着底端的结时，年轻的Alpha哭叫着泄出欲液，同时体内被另一人的精液注满。  
身下的床单格外黏腻湿润，有点洁癖的Jason此时也顾不得这些，眼皮直打架。  
Jason放任自己沉入梦乡，被男人翻了个身被迫趴在床上时也只哼唧了一声，从收到求救信号他的神经就一直绷着，太累了。  
直到被蹂躏得敏感红肿的后穴再次被填满。  
“怎么还要？！”  
Alpha欲哭无泪，困到变慢的脑子迷糊想起Omega是在发情期，于是只能继续扮演在沙滩搁浅的鱼。  
新的体位让Jason放松不少，加上体内润滑充足几乎没什么不适，他干脆半睡半醒任那个生理特殊的Omega予取予求。又不知过了多久，Jason觉得体内被热流冲刷了三四次，被晃得睡不踏实，浑身无力要散架似的，这才呜咽着再次求饶。  
“Bruce，我不行了……”  
睡意加上哭泣后的鼻音让年长的男人差点又把持不住，好在Omega的生理性欲望消退得差不多了，理智又占了上风。  
Bruce把瘫软的青年翻个身，搂进怀里，Jason睡眼朦胧地看着他，难得乖顺地双臂勾住Bruce脖子，整个人挂在男人身上。  
“不做了，我们一起睡。”  
青年反射性地点点头，Bruce不禁用手理了理他的乱发。这是Jason复活后，他第一次那么仔细地看他的容颜，尽管仅凭窗外的月光看不真切，但他的男孩的的确确长成了英俊的青年。  
“Jay……”  
插在青年发间的手顺着脸颊的弧度滑下，捧住他的下颌，Bruce再次吻上他。  
在Jason最需要他的时候，他硬生生从他的生命中消失，这段空白再不能补偿，但他不想这条裂隙继续延伸、拓宽……即使用一种自私的方式，他也要阻止。  
他会更恨你，你太自私了。脑中的声音告诉他。  
但Bruce阻止不了自己出口的话。  
“Jay，来。”Bruce的声音很轻，像是安抚走丢的孩子。“咬下去，用力。”  
Bruce的手按在Jason的后颈，将其引领到自己的颈窝，故意释放出更多信息素甜美的气息。  
意识混沌的Alpha遵循着本能，被吻得湿润的唇在凸起的性腺上蹭着，伸出舌小心勾勒出那形状，试探着，像是面对橱窗中的美食垂涎三尺却不敢去拿的孩子。  
“咬下去，标记我。”  
按在颈后的手稍加了点力度，Jason鬼使神差地听从了命令，用力咬紧那处凸起，同时释放出自己的信息素。  
颈间的疼痛让Bruce抓紧了湿漉漉的床单，但另一只手却是温柔地抚摸青年的后颈与脊背。  
“很好，你做得很好my Alpha boy。”  
Bruce满足地感觉到两人的信息素的气味逐渐融合、趋同直至不分彼此。  
“Bruce……”  
Jason松开牙齿，不舍地舔着自己的齿痕，意识逐渐抽离。  
Bruce怀抱着睡着的恋人，抬手抚摸上颈间的发热处，那里正在形成Jason给他的专属标记。  
等他醒来，第一件事是找枪吧。Bruce自嘲地想。用这种不入流的手段把他留在身边……  
“不是说一起睡吗，老家伙？”  
男人的思绪忽然被怀里人的抱怨打断，Jason报复性地在Bruce胸口咬了一口。天，他几乎爱上了“标记”Bruce的感觉，不过现在他没力气留下更多主权印记。  
Bruce震惊地看向Jason。  
“你不睡我睡了。”  
Jason打了个大大的呵欠。  
“晚安，my omega。”  
END


	2. 番外

数十年前，当枪声响彻犯罪小巷时，年幼的Bruce曾以为他再不会有家。  
尽管Alfred尽力扮演好父亲的角色，Bruce知道，他已经无家可归，偌大的韦恩庄园在他眼中只是冰冷的建筑。于是他决定四处漂泊，遍访名师，不计代价突破人体的极限，让自己变得更强，即使破坏了第二性征的分化也在所不惜。  
当他发现自己是个Omega并且因为常年的极限训练不可逆地损伤其发育时，他曾自责过。他辜负了上帝赐予他的孕育生命的权利。这是Bruce第二次失去拥有家庭的机会。  
事实比Bruce料想的要好得多，他有了罗宾们，还有体贴的女孩们，尽管时有争吵甚至是离别，但这总归可以称之为家了。  
Bruce不敢奢求什么，但清醒意识到他的身边缺了一个人。  
直到Jason将其补全。  
他曾以为Jason是他的劫，他的过失。直至今日，他才明白，Jason是他早升天国的父母对他的恩赐。  
否则如何解释他在犯罪小巷中遇到他的儿子、他的爱人、他的丈夫。  
“说好了早休息的。晚睡对你和孩子都不好。”  
Jason摘掉头罩，责备地看着在冰箱中翻找的某孕夫。  
“十点多就睡了，但被小家伙踹醒了，可能是他饿了。”  
Bruce无奈对爱人笑笑，尴尬地放下手中的即食麦片——Jason和老管家都不会允许他这时候吃这种垃圾食品的。  
“饿了的话你可以叫醒Alfred的。”Jason脱去皮夹克，万能腰带都没来得及摘就去围围裙。  
“他醒了整晚就再睡不着了。”  
考虑到Alfred的年纪，Jason知道他说得对。  
“别站在这。”Jason边洗手边朝着餐桌抬抬下巴。  
暂时退休的黑暗骑士乖乖坐在餐桌旁，宽松的睡袍下隆起的腹部更加明显。他与Jason可以那么平和相处在半年前是难以想象的。阴错阳差迟来的发情期，以及一时自私哄骗Jason加在他身上的标记，还有各种不知名原因造成了这次小概率事件——Bruce Wayne怀孕了。  
Jason对此的态度出乎意料地冷静，难得地与Bruce达成一致，不论他们之前有何过节，或许再也无法弥补，都不能成为造成孩子家庭不完整的理由。不论是Bruce还是Jason，都经历过父母缺失的童年，他们绝不会重蹈覆辙。  
夜巡的问题上两人比较平和地争吵过，最终Bruce同意一过四个月他就不在以蝙蝠侠的身份出现在第一线。蝙蝠侠坚持夜巡的那段时间，作为Alpha，红头罩很尽职尽责地陪在他身旁。Bruce甚至有一瞬觉得他们回到还是蝙蝠侠与罗宾时期。  
“今天都不舒服？”Jason低着头，忙着掌握煎蛋的生熟，但声音中难掩担忧。  
“不是很严重，或许他只是想另一个父亲了。”  
Jason的脸莫名红了，他还不太适应Bruce毫不掩饰地对他表达感情。两人关系突跃式的转变让Jason惊讶不已，但更让他惊讶的是自己对这个正在形成的家的依恋。如果可以，他一定在他的Omega身边寸步不离，但哥谭不能缺少守护者。为了调查一条洗钱交易链，Jason不得已离家几日，刚进家门就见到这么让他操心的一幕。  
“快吃啦，你不休息我要去睡了。”  
Jason做了两人份的宵夜，放在Bruce面前，而后自己先吃了起来。  
Bruce摆弄着叉子，妊娠的缘故让他不太有食欲，但Jason穿着围裙大快朵颐的样子让他暂时忘记不适露出浅笑。  
饭后，Jason眼皮打着架挣扎着洗碗，却被另一个身型相近的成年男子从背后抱住。  
“还不去睡？”  
Jason绷直身子，生怕自己不小心伤到两人之间的小生命。  
“孩子想你了。”  
“嗯……”  
“我也是。”Bruce吻上丈夫的后颈，“来，让我们告诉孩子你回来了。”  
围裙腰带被解开，Jason把湿漉漉的盘子放进洗碗池，任由对方的手探进衣下。  
比起Beta的孕期，Omega的妊娠反应要剧烈得多，好在也不是没有安抚胎儿的方法。  
天然的血缘联系让懵懂无知的胎儿感受到两位至亲之人的存在时倍加安稳。由于母体保护性的屏蔽，胎儿感受到另一位亲人的方式只剩下一种了。  
这让Bruce有了为所欲为的正当理由。  
“不回房吗？”  
Jason擦干手转过身，小心不碰到对方的腹部。Bruce掀开Jason的凯夫拉上衣，后者配合他举起胳膊让衣服被褪去。  
“Alfred早就休息了，其他人都没回来。”  
换而言之，就在这做。  
“我中途睡着了不要叫我，累死了。”  
Bruce嗤笑一声，吻上丈夫的唇，把对方连推带拽压进柔软的沙发。  
“别弄湿沙发，Alfred会……唔……”  
军靴腰带长裤被随意扔在地上，Bruce咬上年轻丈夫的大腿内侧。  
Jason眯着眼看着Bruce脱掉埃及绒睡袍，垫在两人的腰臀下，挑挑眉毛好像在说“满意了吧”。  
Jason点点头，双腿再分开些，稳稳夹住Bruce的腰侧。年轻的Alpha逐渐克服自尊与羞赧，毕竟他不能谎称自己不享受这种非同寻常的交合。  
阴茎敏感的头部被纳入温暖的口腔，Jason口中禁不住溢出呻吟。Bruce身材并未走样，全身的肌肉轮廓清晰可见，只是小腹中央明显隆起，红润厚实的唇瓣包裹住Alpha的下体，反复吞吐着使之湿润肿胀，单是这幅情景就能让Jason射出来。  
“或许我能吞下你的结。”  
Omega吐出青年整根阴茎，吃冰棒似的舔弄着根部的肉结。  
闻言Jason的下半身无意识颤动几下，差点精关失守，老家伙总是能轻而易举勾起他的欲望。  
“今天别……嗯……你和孩子先……”  
湿润的手指钻进Jason的后穴，让他不适地皱起眉。Bruce知道他要说什么，Jason想让两人的信息素快速交融以安抚胎儿，自己的欲望反倒是次要的。感受到丈夫的体贴，Bruce俯身怜惜地吻了吻他的眉心。  
“我会慢一点的。”  
Bruce跪起身，Omega分泌的汁水已弄湿垫在两人身下的睡袍。茶几按格里备好的润滑剂混合着Omega体液被涂抹上Bruce昂扬的阴茎。  
不论做过多少次，Alpha被侵入时都会发出不适的闷哼，Jason闭紧双眼，摸索着双腿缠紧身上人的后腰。  
“很好……”男人的鼻音中带着满足，轻吻着Jason暴露的颈间与胸口帮他分神，直至下体整根没入。  
“来。”Bruce停下动作等待Alpha适应，拉住Jason的右手放上自己的小腹，“摸摸我们的孩子。”  
手掌下，Jason清晰地感觉到另一生命体的运动，像跟他打招呼似的重重踹两下肚皮。  
“好啦别踹了，daddy们都在。”Jason笑着抚摸被顶起的肚皮，“天，他以后绝对是做蝙蝠侠的料，劲儿真大。”  
“我到希望他像你，能做他想做的人。”  
Jason收回手，惊诧地看向Bruce。他们的矛盾依旧存在，只是在这段特殊时期不谋而合地搁置下来，这是他第一次听到Bruce对他的认可。  
“B……啊你！……”  
Jason刚想说什么，已适应撑大的后穴被突然顶弄，让他反射性搂紧对方宽阔的肩膀。  
奸计得逞的Omega释放更多的信息素，俯身将脖颈送到Alpha嘴边。  
被顶弄得迷迷糊糊的Jason呜咽着咬上气息诱人的腺体，注入自己的信息素。  
Jason不知道什么时候变成他骑在Bruce身上自己动的体位，更深的刺激让Alpha更重地咬在性腺上。两人胸口相贴，Jason一只手不停描摹着Bruce腹部的形状，朦胧中感到孩子无规律的踢动逐渐平稳，在两人信息素的安慰下睡去。  
“你真是个好父亲，Jay。”  
Bruce撸动爱人的性器的手突然收紧，不出意料地听到一声惊喘，温热的液体射在他隆起的腹部上。  
精疲力竭的Alpha倒回沙发里，最后的理智告诉他不能压在Omega身上，顾不得体内被湿热贯穿的黏腻感跌进梦乡。  
得到伴侣信息素补充的Omega精神大好，宠溺地在丈夫额头落下轻吻。Bruce用纸巾简单清理了两人身体，重新穿上睡袍，又随手扯过另一个沙发上的懒人毯给Jason盖上，而后犯了难。  
沙发的宽度容不下两个成年人，特殊的身体状况让他不敢贸然抱Jason回卧室，叫醒Jason似乎又有点残忍……  
“父亲，我觉得您需要帮助。”  
Damian神不知鬼不觉出现在料理台旁的楼梯口处，尽量让自己看起来没在脸红。  
“呃……我想是的。”  
Damian走近时，侦探敏锐注意到儿子喉结往下半寸处新鲜的红印。  
他早该知道大宅里不止他和Alfred的。  
END


End file.
